fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Drake
This page contains information about Francis Drake in Fate/Another. Innates Storm Voyager *'Type:' Aura *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Passive:' Increases Attack Speed of allies in range by 10% **'Active:' Increases Attack Speed and Attack Power of all allies in range by 25% and 50% *'Range:' 800 *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Golden Hind *'Type:' Summon *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 *'Effect:' Summons Francis's Drake Golden Hind **'Attack:' 300 **'Life:' 1200(1500) **'Armor:' 20 **'Movement Speed:' 350 *'Duration': 20 seconds *'Cooldown:' 80 seconds (Unresettable) *'Upgrade:' [[Francis_Drake#Strengthen Golden Hind|'Strengthen Golden Hind']]' '(Increases life by 300, 5 seconds duration increase) *'Notes:' Requires [[Francis Drake#Logbook|'Logbook']] to summon this unit. Golden Hind Skills Ride *'Type:' Summon Skill *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Effect:' Francis Drake rides her Golden Hind, granting 30 increased health regeneration/second to Golden Hind's health recovery. Also grants 5second of vision enhancement (Works like Lancer) of areas you have passed by. *'Area of effect for vision enhancement': Day 1000, Night 800 *'Cooldown:' N/A Cannon Barrage *'Type:' Summon Skill *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Effect: Enemies within 500(700) area of effect range take 25 damage per cannon bullet, each second it will fire 10 bullets, lasts for 5 seconds.' *'Cooldown:' N/A *'Notes:' When Rider is riding the Golden Hind, range increases to 700. *Upgrade: [[Francis Drake#Incendiary|'Incendiary']] (Gains an additional effect of inflicting 50damage/second which lasts for 5 second, this damage can interrupt Red Potion) Rush *'Type:' Summon Skill *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Effect:' Rushes forward, dealing 700(800) damage and knocking back anyone caught by 500 range. If enemies collide with unpathable terrains, they will take 100 damage and get stunned for 1 second. *'Travelling Distance:' 1200(1500) *'Cooldown:' N/A *'Notes:' When Rider is riding the Golden Hind, damage increases by 100. *'Upgrade:' [[Francis Drake#Strengthen Golden Hind|'Strengthen Golden Hind']] (Increases damage by 100 and travelling distance by 300) Skills Big Sister's Resplendent Plunder *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey: '''Q ***Lv 1: Deals '''125 x 2' damage and steals 100 gold from target. 10% chance to steal one random item from target. ***Lv 2: Deals 150 x 2 damage and steals 125 gold from target. 15% chance to steal one random item from target. ***Lv 3: Deals 175 x 2 damage and steals 150 gold from target. 20% chance to steal one random item from target. ***Lv 4: Deals 200 x 2 damage and steals 175 gold from target. 25% chance to steal one random item from target. ***Lv 5: Deals 225 x 2 damage and steals 200 gold from target. 30% chance to steal one random item from target. **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cast Time:' N/A **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Upgrades:' [[Francis_Drake#Plunder|'Plunder']] (Increases damage by 15 per 1000 gold.), [[Francis Drake#Incendiary|'Incendiary']] (Gives an additional effect of inflicting 30damage/second which lasts for 5 second, this damage can interrupt Red Potion.) **'Note:' This skill is unable to steal items obtained from God's Help. Support Bombardment *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey: '''W ***'Francis Drake releases a bombshell that fires after 2 seconds and stuns for 1.5 seconds.' ****Lv 1: '''370(470)' damage ****Lv 2: 440(540) damage ****Lv 3: 510(610) damage ****Lv 4: 580(680) damage ****Lv 5: 650(750) damage **'Cast Range:' 1500 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrades: Incendiary' (Increases 100 damage, also leaves behind flame trail of 400 AoE range that burns enemies for 100 damage/second, lasts for 5 seconds) Cannon Culverin *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey: '''E ***'Francis Drake is renowned for her quick-draw and rapid-fire shooting skills, firing off bullets every 0.2 second that deals damage.' ****Lv 1: Deals '''30' damage per bullet ****Lv 2: Deals 40 damage per bullet ****Lv 3: Deals 50 damage per bullet ****Lv 4: Deals 60 damage per bullet ****Lv 5: Deals 70 damage per bullet **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 **'Effective Distance:' 2000 (If enemies under the target of this spell runs out of the effective distance, the skill's effect will stop) **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrades:' [[Francis_Drake#Incendiary|'Incendiary']] (Gains an additional effect of burning the target for 50 damage per second that lasts for 5 seconds, can interrupt Red Potions) **'Special note:' Mini-stun has been removed as of some version onwards. Golden Wild Hunt *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey: '''R ***'Francis Drake summons the eventide tempest, the encapsulation of all storms, from blizzards to cyclones, exterminating the enemy with overwhelming firepower''' ****Lv 1: Each Artillery Shell deals 50 (65) damage every 0.15 seconds up to 14 times and slows anyone hit by 20% for 2 seconds. ****Lv 2: Each Artillery Shell deals 65 (80) damage every 0.15 seconds up to 14 times and slows anyone hit by 30% for 2 seconds. ****Lv 3: Each Artillery Shell deals 80 (95) damage every 0.15 seconds up to 14 times and slows anyone hit by 40% for 2 seconds. ****Lv 4: Each Artillery Shell deals 95 (110) damage every 0.15 seconds up to 14 times and slows anyone hit by 50% for 2 seconds. ****Lv 5: Each Artillery Shell deals 110 (125) damage every 0.15 seconds up to 14 times and slows anyone hit by 60% for 2 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 1200(1500) **'Cast Time:' 2.0 (1.5) seconds **'Duration:' 2.1 seconds **'Launch Time:' 1.75 **'Area of Effect:' 400(550) **'Special:' If [[Francis Drake#Golden Hind|'Golden Hind']] is within 800 range of Francis Drake, AoE range is increased by 200. **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrades:' [[Francis_Drake#Strengthen Golden Hind|'Strengthen Golden Hind']] (Increases each artillery shell's damage by 15, AoE range increased by 150, cast range by 300 and cast time is reduced to 1.5 seconds.) Attributes Pioneer of the Stars *'Required Stat Points:' 9 **'15% chance to dodge single target skills' **'100% chance to survive a blow that does more than your maximum value of life but leaves you at 50% of maximum health. Has a unresettable cooldown time of 60 seconds.' Strengthen Golden Hind *'Required Stat Points:' 14 **'Increases Golden Hind health by 300 points and 5 second duration increase' **'Increases Rush damage by 100 and travelling distance by 300' **'Golden Wild Hunt AoE range is increased by 150 and the damage per artillery shell is increased by 15. Cast range is also increased by 300 and cast time is reduced to 1.5 seconds.' Logbook *'Required Stat Points:' 15 **'Increases Great Magic by 10%.' **'Grants 500 additional Sight Range.' **'Unlocks and allows Golden Hind to be summoned.' Incendiary *'Required Stat Points:' 10 **'Increases 100 damage of Support Bombardment , also leaves behind flame trail of 400 AoE range that burns enemies for 100 damage/second, lasts for 5 seconds.' **'Big Sister's Resplendent Plunder has an additional effect of inflicting 30damage/second which lasts for 5 second, this damage can interrupt Red Potion.' **[[Francis Drake#Cannon Culverin|'Cannon Culverin']]' and Cannon Barrage gains an additional effect of inflicting 50damage/second which lasts for 5 second, this damage can interrupt Red Potion.' Plunder *'Required Stat Points:' 11 **'Adds 3 attack damage and 1 AGI per 1000 gold on Francis Drake.' **'Every 1000 gold also increases Big Sister's Resplendent Plunder by 15 damage.' **'When attacking enemies with a normal attack, Francis Drake gains gold equal to half of the damage dealt. Also increases the number of enemies hit with normal attack to 2, 15% chance activate x2 critical damage.' Golden Wild Hunt II (Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast [[Francis Drake#Storm Voyager|'Storm Voyager']] (F), [[Francis Drake#Support Bombardment|'Support Bombardment']] (W) and [[Francis Drake#Golden Wild Hunt II|'Golden Wild Hunt II']] (F) within 3 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Against the Spanish Armada, Francis Drake unleashes her fleet of burning ships to deal a decisive victory.' *'Mana Total of Spells:' 300 ([[Francis Drake#Golden Wild Hunt II|'Golden Wild Hunt II']]' button costs 0 mana) *'''Cast Time: 1 seconds *'Damage:' 20 ships x 300 damage each *'Range:' 1500 *'Area of effect:' 800 *'Cooldown:' 150 seconds Category:Servants